Temptation Doesn't Knock
by hazelbaum
Summary: Here's a little something new... Kevin goes to Edd's for a visit, but when Kevin finds the house unlocked and his Edd in a towel, the temptation is almost too much to resist.


_**A/N:**_

 _Here's a little something new from yours truly and AnzelWolveine (go check out her stories, they're amazing!). This is some role playing we started doing and I think it turned out pretty nice, hehe. Btw, this is my first time rping and the first time I've written smut. Let me know what you all think! See if you can guess who played who...Enjoy!_

* * *

Huh, Kevin thought to himself as he turned the doorknob, slipping inside of Edd's house with ease. He hadn't been expecting to get in that easily, but figured there was no harm; the brainiac's parents were nowhere to be found, and D was expecting him to show up soon anyhow. He figured he wouldn't mind. Probably. Maybe. Well, to be honest, he was pretty sure the dork would freak out, but wasn't that the whole point of sneaking in? Not his fault the door was left unlocked. This is gonna be great, he thought to himself.

It had been a rather exhausting week, Edd would have just fallen asleep in the tub if the water hadn't gotten cold. He sighed as he stepped out of the tub to drain it, grabbing a towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist. He opened the door, walking out the steam room he had created; but instead of the hallway being empty, as it was supposed to be, the genius ran into a rather fleshy wall.

Edd looked up to see that the fleshy wall was, in fact, Kevin. "W-what're you doing here? How did you get in!?" He said rather accusingly.

Kevin replied while his brain processed what was going on, "Looks like somebody left the front door unlocked and, hey now...what've we got here?" Devilish eyes looked down as a grin pulled at his cheeks, hands automatically sliding to cup Edd's hips, pulling the boy against him as he whispered, "Expecting me, huh? Nice prep." There was a sultry tease to his voice.

"Eeep," Edd sounded, reaching to pull down his non-present beanie. Why do you have to make me blush like that, he thought. "N-no, I was just trying to decompress, Kevin." He attempted to swat Kevin's hands away so he could go to his room and dress.

Kevin wasn't having it, instead opting to torment him a little more. He leaned closer to Edd's lips, whispering, "Yeah?" He hung there for a moment, just enough to get a reaction out of his boyfriend, before pulling back, chuckling, "I have no idea what that means." His hand rested on the doorframe of the bathroom in a half-hearted attempt to block Double D's progression, but really he just wanted to force the boy to touch him again. His eyes were too busy devouring the lean boy's bare chest and supple form to notice Edd's embarrassment.

Edd could see the mischievous look in Kevin's green eyes; he knew what he was up to. "You know exactly what that means mister!" Double D knew he was just trying to get a rise out of him...and it was working. Boy, was it working. Edd squirmed under Kevin's hungry eyes. Why is he looking at me like that, he thought. He pouted, "Now if you could remove yourself from my door frame, so I may dress, it would be much obliged."

Kevin bit his lip as he rolled his eyes, "Details, details...not my fault if you use big words all the time," his hands went behind his head as he cocked a shit-eating grin, "jeeze, can't a guy have some fun?" He laughed deeply, the gravel tone humming through his chest as his eyes stayed glued to Edd's body. Kevin decided it was worth letting him walk past, if it meant he got a look at that cute little ass on the way. Towel, shmowel, his boyfriend never went shirtless, it would be a damned feast for his eyes.

Edd would be lying if he said that chuckle wasn't the sexiest thing on planet Earth. Despite his higher thought processes, that man somehow managed to do things that went straight to his cock. He needed to get some clothes on as soon as possible, he thought, lest Kevin see the obvious effect he had had on him. "Yes, you can have fun," he paused, "downstairs...by yourself, while I dress." He practically ran to his bedroom door, hoping Kevin wouldn't try to follow him.

Kevin shot him a confused look as he ran past, raising an eyebrow as his fingers parted through his hair, "Al...righty then," the door slammed, "jeeze, where's the fire?" He had been so distracted by his boyfriend's abruptness that he completely missed the scene he wanted in on. He groaned internally, scuffing a heel on the carpet. Traitorous eyes flicked to the door, and though he wasn't about to go quite that far, he still strolled over beside the doorframe of Double D's bedroom. He started to hum to himself; even if he was 'disobeying' Edd, he wasn't gonna hide it. He knew the kid appreciated honesty, even if humming out his location was all he did.

Once he closed the door, he leaned back against it, sighing. He was glad Kevin hadn't followed him into his room, but now he had another issue. How was he going to take care of the ever-growing problem barely hidden behind his towel? Double D could hear Kevin humming to himself outside his door, so there was no way he could take care of it himself without alerting the redhead to his shameful attempts. Maybe I should do it anyways. He could feel himself blushing deeper as the thought crossed his mind, wondering what Kevin would do if he could hear him pleasuring himself. "Oh dear," he said quietly, as he began to hunt down his beanie so he could hide his burning face.

Kevin yawned, leaning back against the wall next to Double D's door. He closed his eyes, trying to picture how his boyfriend must have looked in there. Top off, hot damn, kid never lets me get further than into his pants; what I'd give for a sneak peek, he thought. He sighed, opening his eyes and staring at the ceiling. He wasn't visibly excited, but his mind was pretty dead set on thinking about the forbidden temptation that was Edd's body. But he wasn't gonna act on it. No way in hell was he that presumptuous.

He knew it would feel 100 times better if he let Kevin touch him. Edd thought back to the last week. He'd been so busy that they hadn't hung out or gone anywhere together, and he was dying for Kevin's touch; that's likely the reason why his surprise visit had turned him on so drastically. Edd was too scared to invite Kevin into the room with him just in his towel, but dang it all to heck if he didn't want to defy logic and feel the redhead's warm hands on him, and now. "K-Kevin? Are you still th-there," he asked.

Kevin's eyes flicked over to the door, one hand gripping the doorframe, "Yeah?," he answered hesitantly, wanting to open the door but not wanting to walk in on...well, that was a lie. He did want to, but not without permission. "Didja need somethin'?"

Edd put his hand on the door hesitantly. He could feel the door vibrate slightly from the bass in Kevin's voice. Oh, lord, did he want to feel that voice against his neck. He closed his eyes tightly at that thought and bit his lip. "Um, well it's not that I need s-something per say, b-but...I was wondering if maybe, if maybe...y-you wanted to, you could...um, you could," he held the handle tighter in his hand as he turned the knob, "come in?" He finished softly, still unsure of what his betraying conscious was asking. He pushed the door open just a crack as he stepped back, hoping the redhead would get the hint.

Eyebrows raising, Kevin took a hesitant step towards the crack in the door, fingers slipping through. He grasped it warily, "Uh," caught off-guard, he was a bit slow to push the door open, "yeah, I mean, uh...what happened to the whole, you know, 'downstairs, by yourself,' command, D? Change-a heart?" His head peeked around the corner, the brim of his hat hitting against the half-opened door, emerald eyes curious.

Edd stood in the middle of the room with his back facing the door. He couldn't bare to look Kevin the eye; he knew that he would melt into a puddle if he did. "Um, yes...you c-could say something like that," he said, hoping his voice hadn't given him away. He continued to stand there with one hand holding the towel up, and the other attempting to cover his obvious problem. He just wanted Kevin to stand behind him, to wrap his arms around him and let him take in his warmth. He spoke once more, to himself this time, "Oh dear." He felt his cheeks heat up even further, and he hoped Kevin wouldn't be able to tell.

Seeing his boyfriend like that was kind-of off-putting. Kevin took a few tentative steps towards him, eyes less focused on the view before him and more on his odd behavior. "Is something wrong, babe?" Without thinking, he slid his hands around Edd's smooth waist, his arms firm around him as his chin rested on his neck, "I didn't mean it before, was just messin' with you was all. You know that, right?" He mentally kicked himself, wondering if he'd managed to go past the tenuous boundary Edd had with these sorts of things. He hadn't crossed it before, but he always worried about the day that he would.

An audible, low moan escaped his lips as he leaned into his boyfriend. Edd couldn't believe he made that sound, and Kevin definitely heard it, being so close and all...he was just so warm. If I were more confident, I swear I could bask in his warmth in bed for hours at a time, he thought.

For a moment, Kevin froze. His mind ticked, and, a second later, he relaxed, lids falling and a warm smile forming on his lips. He ran his chin over Edd's neck a little, letting the stubble that had grown since his last shave drag over the soft flesh there, mumbling, "...this isn't about that at all, is it?"

Edd was practically on fire at this point. A hum slipped past his lips again as he shook a little under Kevin's chin. God, the feeling of his stubble over my neck is excruciatingly pleasant, the genius thought to himself. He bit his lip as a reply attempted to spill out."N-n-nuuu," was what ended up being said; Edd simply could not get his lips to part to say words as he sunk deeper into the redhead's fiery touch.

While Edd spoke, Kevin looked down, noticing something...rather obtrusive. Something that brought a sinister grin to his lips. He turned his head, lips brushing against his boyfriend's ear, "Ahh...gotcha," a single hand slid downwards, gripping at the top of the fluffy towel around his boyfriend's waist and chuckling. He placed a kiss at D's earlobe, mumbling, "Mmm...thought you were more refined than this, babe...what didja do to my boyfriend, huh?" The tease growled in his throat, fingers curling over Edd's smooth stomach.

Edd purred under his boyfriend's touch. How does he always know what buttons to push, he thought. "Well, Kevin, it seems it has been awhile since last we did something as such, and you managed to catch me at a rather inconvenient moment," he said boldly, gaining more confidence with each syllable, "besides, mmm, it's been o-over a week, has it not?" He bit his lip again as he dared reach his hands over his shoulder to tangle in Kevin's hair.

Kevin breathed out heavily, turning his head to look into his eyes, "You're fuckin' tempting me, Edd, you know. You can't just do this to me, babe," a single leg began to hook around, jean rubbing against skin, "I've never seen you like this, and I don't think I can handle it." The hesitation was there, sure, but there was lust as well. Lips parted as Kevin began to turn him, head tilting as he neared Edd's lips. His eyes asked questions, begged permission, but feared pushing him too far, too soon.

Edd's eyes shifted from his boyfriend's lips, to his eyes, and to his lips again as he licked his own. He wanted this, no, _needed_ this; he just needed the confidence to tell Kevin. He knew his boyfriend always waited for his go ahead before they tried anything, and he loved him for it, but today he just wanted him to just go for it. But, at the same time, a small part of him wanted to invade Kevin's comfort zone, to make him melt into a puddle as he had done to Edd countless times before. Edd swallowed, trying to ride the wave of his confidence, "You better handle it," his words spilling out as he crashed lips into the redhead's.

Kevin's eyes shot open for a moment, his breath leaving him as a pair of silken lips encompassed his own. Ever so slowly, his eyelids fell back down, closing as he fell into the kiss. He turned Edd around, one hand against the smooth of his back as the other slid under his hat, when he noticed something hard against his thigh. It set him off, causing him to push his lips tighter against Edd's as his fingers clawed over Edd's soft spine. His mind sizzled away, and for a moment, he forgot all hesitation. His tongue slid between those devious, sweet lips, begging for a taste of more.

Despite not thinking it possible, Edd melted even further into Kevin's touch, welcoming his boyfriend's tongue readily. He could feel a smile curl up over his face. God, he loved this. He loved the way Kevin's pecs felt, his firm abs, his thick neck. At this point, all logical thoughts left him, and he let the towel fall to floor, lifting his leg to wrap around Kevin's. He gave in to the sweet friction as he rutted his body against Kevin's muscular thigh.

In an instant, Kevin's hand slid down to his boyfriend's ass, lifting him up as his other hand held his back, their lips parting for a moment. He quickly walked them over to Edd's bed, practically tossing him down onto it as he put his hands on either side of him. He bit his own lip, hard, staring into those blue eyes, before his gaze was drawn down to a bouncing guest, disturbed by the rough actions. Kevin growled, "Look who's dressed for the fuckin' occasion. Damn," he breathed heavily, hesitating, then leaning in to mash his lips against Edd's once more. One leg moved against Edd's side, hands gripping his boyfriend's shoulders as he tried his best to control himself.

"You sure do talk a lot, when your intent is clear for all to see," Edd sassed back between breathy pants. He was far too excited to feel shy now; there was no turning back at this point. He could feel how hard Kevin was, despite the jeans in the way. He acquiesced and answered all of Kevin's rough kisses, but now, it was his turn. Edd shifted a little trying to escape Kevin's hungering lips, and he firmly attached his teeth to the spot where the redhead's shoulder met his neck. The taste of his skin was an aphrodisiac, though he could never say it out loud, especially to Kevin. He let his hands explore his boyfriend's back, grasping it with his nails. It was time to get Kevin in the same spot he was in. "Shirt off," he commanded, almost entirely out of breath.

Kevin grunted in affirmation, departing hesitantly from the feeling of Edd's lips on his neck and leaning back as he took in the sight before him. He didn't take too long, the demand hanging in Edd's eyes begging him to 'get on with it.' He reached down, gripping the sides of his shirt and lifting, being careful not to disturb his hat as he slid it off. He cocked his head at Edd, smirking at the look in his eyes, as he grasped at his boyfriend's weak shoulders.

The sight before Edd was too much. He watched hungrily as the redhead peeled off his shirt, his eyes dancing with lust. They'd never gone this far before, and that made Edd nervous. But despite it, he felt ready, at least while he still had some confidence raging through him. Kevin hovered over him again and he leaned to kiss him, but Edd stopped him, a finger pointed to the tip of Kevin's nose, "Nu-uh, not so fast...pants too," Edd bit his bottom lip, grinning, "off."

A disbelieving grin spread over Kevin's face, an eyebrow shooting up, "Damn, since when is my dork gotten so pushy?" He sat up to oblige, feeling the unpleasant tightness as he moved, when a thought came to mind. He thumbed at his jeans for a moment, then faked a pout, "Oh, boo," Kevin said in a sarcastically childish voice, "I guess I forgot how to take these things off. Too bad I don't have a genius around to show me how." Despite the fact he was putty in Edd's hands, he wasn't gonna let the boy get off that easy. That's what he gets for being so cocky, Kevin thought, but I'm the one on top.

Edd leveled Kevin a look, eyebrow cocked, arms folded over his chest and his bottom lip sticking out. He didn't know where all this confidence was coming from, but he was trying not to think too much about it. For now, he was completely naked, utterly hard, and he still had sass to spare. "It's the darnedest thing, isn't it," he replied, letting Kevin have this one, "my Jock boyfriend can't even follow simple instructions," he sighed in faux exasperation, "but I suppose I can give you a rather accelerated demonstration." He sat up, pulling Kevin down rather roughly. He's gonna pay for his tomfoolery, he thought. In a quick, unexpected motion, Edd turned them and pushed Kevin onto his back, straddling the redhead beneath him.. He worked quickly, ignoring Kevin's shocked expression, as he undid his pants and yanked them past his knees; underwear and all.

For once, Kevin was the one blushing, and he was pretty sure Edd wouldn't be far off. Now, one couldn't say the two were completely chaste; downstairs, not much was private between them anymore. But there was something about being entirely unclothed in each others' presence that was completely new to Kevin. A chill ran down his spine as he took Edd in once more; his slender sides, thin frame, the way his ribs stood out just slightly, and the curve of his hips...he found himself running a tongue between his lips. He looked back up, directly into Edd's preoccupied eyes, and just stared.

Edd was afraid to look at his boyfriend's face. He knew a blush would betray the confidence he was riding on, but he was enjoying himself, and Kevin was definitely having a good time. He placed his knees on either side of the redhead's thighs, slightly unsure of what he was going to do next. He looked down at Kevin, who was watching him incredulously with bright red cheeks. Edd couldn't help but think how endearing he looked in that moment. He leaned down onto Kevin, his hands on Kevin's chest, and he leaned in to pepper the redhead's collar.

Kevin breathed out softly, hands sliding down his boyfriend's back, letting out a light hum at the touches. His lips parted, and he spoke in a soft rumble, "I can never...get over, how well you do that," the quietest gasp slipped between his lips, "but it's nothing but a god-damned fuckin' tease right now, Double D, so get on with it before you're under me again." He bit his lip, swallowing back sounds he kept making as Edd kissed his sensitive chest and neck.

Edd bit back a snicker as he bit down harder, sucking a deep mark into Kevin's neck. He never knew he could make the redhead squirm like that. "Maybe I like you like this a bit too much," he said, pulling his head up to meet his boyfriend's eyes. He leaned into a kiss, but ended it abruptly as he bit Kevin's lip and pulled it with him. He sat down on his boyfriend's thighs, letting his hands drag back over Kevin's firm abs. Edd bit his lip with a grin, looking back up at Kevin.

Emerald eyes met ice blue, but only for a moment. Kevin closed his eyes, pressing deep into the kiss as his hands searched over Edd's delicate back, each bump of his spine under his fingertips fueling his desire. Kevin kissed him hard, just to ignore the fact that Edd's cock was hitting against his, not so much pleasurably but as a reminder that Edd was just as into this as he was. The redhead hummed deeply, bucking up once just to gauge his boyfriend's reaction.

Edd could feel Kevin's excitement under him as he bucked, but he wasn't expecting it, or how it made him feel. Not knowing what to do next, he grabbed at the redhead's ribs, continuing to kiss him. He was tingling all over; the feel of Kevin's rough hands touching his back was almost overwhelming.

Kevin's hands slid down Edd's back, coming to rest on his ass and squeezing. He pulled back from the kiss, breathless as he was, mumbling, "You're fucking killin' me, D," he panted, bucking up once again, but more aggressively this time, "you're pressing all my damn buttons and I'm far too turned on to care anymore." Fire burned in his eyes, nose pressed against Edd's, and he growled, "Are we gonna make this happen or what?" He was beyond foreplay. It had been so long that they'd walked along this tenuous rope that he could feel it beginning to snap. He had to cross, he had no choice, and he was mere inches away from not even bothering to ask permission.

Edd's eyes went wide as he panted, knowing exactly where this was going; he just wasn't sure if he could initiate it. He grabbed both sides of Kevin's face, looking him the eye, "Yes." He couldn't say anything else, not whilst looking into those lovely green eyes. Edd wanted this, and, finally, he was ready. He pressed his lips firmly into Kevin's, parting them to let his tongue find its way into his partner's mouth.

Again, the tides turned, and Kevin found himself on top of Edd yet again. He crouched over him, eyes dark and wanting, and leaned down to crush Edd's lips again. His hand reached down to stroke over Edd's hard, throbbing cock, squeezing and pulling in a rhythmic fashion as he tried to ignore his own body's wants. Pulling from the kiss breathily, he mumbled, "Unless you have lube stashed in your bedroom, this ain't gonna be easy, babe," he bit once, teasingly, at Edd's lip, pulling away as he spoke again, "but you don't have much of a choice now; I'm taking you, either way."

Edd groaned loudly, arching his back off the mattress. This man is going to be the death me, he thought, eyes shut tight. He tried to tell Kevin he had some, but the only thing that escaped his lips were incoherent mumbles. He stared hard at Kevin's face, trying to convey that he did in fact have lubricant as he nodded eagerly. "In...mm the drawer," he finally got out between moans, gesturing towards the nightstand.

Without thinking, he turned, reaching back where Edd has pointed and pulling open the drawers one by one. Eventually finding one that was a little less tidy than the others, he stretched and managed to locate his target. It wasn't a small container of lube, by far. Kevin smirked, chuckling, as he placed the container next to them, leaving the drawers wide open as he backed up off the bed. Immediately, he grabbed Edd's legs, pulling them around his side, his cock positioned at his boyfriend's entrance. He watched Edd's cock throb for a moment, entranced by how utterly turned on his partner was, and reached over for the lube. Kevin slid the lubricant over his shaft heavily, both hands rolling over as he focused on his task, completely ignorant of Edd while he prepared himself for this.

Edd couldn't help but watch. He didn't know what it was, but something about the mere act of observing Kevin stroke himself with the lubricant, simply for his sake...had turned him on even more, if that were even possible. He bit his lip, hard, hands like a vice in his sheets, all in anticipation for the stretch, and pain, that he knew was coming.

Finally satisfied, Kevin made to wipe his hands on Edd's sheets. It was only after he'd done so that he realized how, well, 'unsanitary' that might have been. He bit his lip, "Uhh...I didn't do that." He felt redness coming to his cheeks again, hands returning to hold onto Edd's thighs, gripping tight as he tried to ignore the stupid thing he'd just done.

"Tsk, tsk. Sheets are for dirtying, Kevin," he said teasingly. He looked over to Kevin's burning face, wondering if his comment had been responsible for that. He sat up to kiss him again and whispered against his lips, "however, you will be punished accordingly."

Kevin chuckled darkly against his lips, lingering for a moment before he pulled away...and suddenly pushed Edd down against the bed. A sinister grin ran over his lips as he dipped a finger back into the container, sliding it between Edd's soft cheeks, sneaking just the shortest distance inside. His gravel voice filled Edd's pristine room, "Nah...maybe later, but for now," the finger slid in deeper, eliciting a gasp from his partner, "I'm gonna fuck you and you're gonna like it. Got it?" Kevin's finger curled inside, just slightly, as he pulled back out.

"Oh, dear," he mumbled softly, breathily even, pulling his entire bottom lip between his teeth. Kevin's grin and finger inside was slowly stopping all the synapses his brain was trying to connect. "Mmm, Kevin," Edd groaned.

He snickered, "Heh, figured you'd get it." The finger slid in and out, slowly at first, but it wasn't long until he sped up. His free hand gripped Edd's cock, stroking it slowly in time with his motions. Eventually he added a second finger, a third...until Edd lay panting beneath him, a feast he wished nothing more than to devour. Kevin slid forward, his drooping cock perking up at the contact against Edd's smooth skin. He bit his lip, "Tell me you want this, babe," his voice was deep and lustful, "ask me to take you and I will. Here and now. Just fuckin' say it, D, and I'll do fuckin' everything to you."

Edd continued to whimper out strange, but audible noises, that he didn't know he was capable of even making, as Kevin continued to tease him. He could feel a tightness building up in his lower stomach, no, not yet, he thought, it's too soon. "I can't," he let out another series of moans, "I can't take this Kevin...I need you!"

Kevin pushed forward, the head of his cock pressing against Edd's tight, lubed entrance as he pulled Edd's legs around his waist once more. One hand dipped down, gripping his shaft and guiding it in, and he slid it forward slowly. He knew it would hurt, unless D had done something like this before, and he was pretty damn sure he hadn't. Nat was a good source to teach him what to do, and he took his advice to heart. As he pressed deeper inside, he leaned down, placing tender, lingering kisses over Edd's chest to distract him from the pain. He winced from the breathtaking tightness as he bottomed out.

Edd dug his nails into Kevin's biceps, gasping loudly as he allowed himself to adjust to the stretch. He'd never felt anything like it, he didn't know if he could get used to this feeling of Kevin inside him. He wiggled about, trying to see if adjusting himself would make the tightness a little more bearable...and eventually, the pain ebbing away, he nodded at Kevin to continue.

Kevin winced as his boyfriend's nails nearly left marks in him, groaning in an attempt to control himself. Despite the pain, the pleasure was overwhelming, and it took all of his willpower not to just keep at it. Just wait, Kevin thought, Nat said it'd hurt him and I'd have to wait, just gotta fucking deal with it. He watched the pain slide over Edd's features, focusing on every minute detail just to ignore the drive to thrust. When Double D finally nodded, Kevin's hips moved on impulse, pulling out and smashing against his ass, and hard. He found a rhythm, or tried to; it's not like he was an expert on this. He figured he'd gauge D's reactions and go from there.

Edd was not expecting Kevin to slam back in like that; the pain was almost overwhelming, and his vision started to black out. All he could do was cling to Kevin, trying not to focus on the pain as he started losing feeling in the lower half of his body.

Biting his lip hard, Kevin tried to concentrate, suddenly noticing the pain overcoming Edd's face. He stopped, a hand reaching towards Edd's jawline, "Babe, are you okay? Jesus, I know Nat said it'd hurt but I thought you'd speak up." Worry overtook him, and he leaned down towards Edd's face, nose brushing against his, "I...I can't know what you're feeling if you don't tell me, babe. I just...you feel so...nngh, I just-" his thoughts trailed on, but he could see the silencing look in his boyfriend's eyes.

Edd shook his head fervently, "It's fine, Kevin...I knew it would hurt the first time." He propped himself up on his elbows, leaning towards the redhead's lips. He just needed some other attachment, something without pain, to connect him to Kevin. "Just...don't stop," he pleaded, falling back again, Kevin's lips still warm against his.

A blush overcame him at the touch of Edd's lips, but he ignored it, pressing harder against the boy's lithe body. Kevin's lips could barely stand resting against Edd's, his slow thrusts bringing forth barely-stifled groans. Hot breath on his lips, Kevin couldn't help himself, biting the smaller boy's lip and pulling back as he moved his hand back to Edd's hips. His fingers clawed in, lips parting as his eyes began to close, "E-...Edd," a deep growl stumbled forward, "you're...you don't...you can't even imagine..."

And then it happened. All at once, his whole body tingled as though a wave had rushed over and through him, a moan escaping his lips. "K-Kevin!" The pain was slowly giving way to pleasure, and it felt nothing short of amazing. Edd tried to search for words to express what he was feeling, but nothing would come to his mind. He threw his head back still gripping onto whatever skin of Kevin's he could touch.

Kevin gasped, throat rumbling as his pace quickened. He growled, "F-f-fuck," breath heavy as the bed began to creak underneath them. He didn't care. The squeaking, the soft padded sound of flesh against flesh, gasps and panting...it was sending Kevin over the edge far sooner than he'd hoped. Damnit, he thought, I don't want to slow down, but, Nat's advice...he slowed his pace, frantic thrusts replaced with agonizingly slow movements. Kevin tilted his head back, biting his lip as he held back another groan, "Nnn, Edd..."

He was just getting used to Kevin's rhythm, when suddenly he began to slow; it was going to drive him mad. He needed his touch, his hands... "T-touch me, Kevin," he managed to groan out, all shyness aside. Edd was nearing the end of his rope.

A softness came over Kevin's eyes as he leaned down, kissing over Edd's bare chest. Curiously, he let his tongue slip out, tracing over the delicate lines of his ribcage as his thrusts became more...wanting. Careful lips kissed over Edd's nipple, one hand sliding to tweak the other as he nipped and pulled, hoping Edd was even into that sorta thing. His lips, his tongue, they moved of their own accord, each teasing touch furthering his approach towards Edd's delicate throat.

Edd's skin was on fire. Kevin's mouth and hands on him, it was almost too much. He was struggling to find enough air to fill his lungs. He grabbed at Kevin's curious hand, sliding it down over to his leaking cock. "Kevin, please...mmm," he pleaded, hoping Kevin got the idea. He was close, and he just didn't have the patience any more.

He let out a rough chuckle, squeezing his hand as he looked lustfully into Edd's eyes. Kevin's voice was pocked with uneven breaths, "God, I thought _**I**_ was horny, but look who's about to fucking burst on me," he teased. Though honestly, he told himself, I'm probably just as hard, I just can't feel it when your body's fuckin' suffocating me. He leaned back, increasing his pace, grabbing for each breath as he felt everything build up inside his lower abdomen. Kevin knew he wouldn't last much longer, and it was starting to distract him, but he tried to keep pumping Edd at the same rhythm he was pounding. He wasn't doing the best job, but fuck it, he was trying.

Edd tried to level the cocky redhead a glare, but failed miserably. He felt an almost foreign warmness start to bubble up in his lower abdomen. He was gonna finish before Kevin did if he kept at this pace. Kevin was pumping his length at a rate uneven with his thrusts, which were becoming more and more erratic as the seconds passed, but everything together was going to be his undoing, and fast. Edd reached up and wrapped his arm around Kevin's neck, pulling him down to meet his lips; but Edd was not going to be gentle this time. He bit down on Kevin's lip, a low groan slipping past his lips.

A dark, masculine sound echoed through Kevin's throat, the pain of the rebellious bite pushing him closer to the breaking point. His tongue forced its way back between D's lips, wrestling with his partner's tongue as he tried to hold back his gasps. Kevin's hand squeezed, hard, pumping fiercely as he tried to keep himself sane. Unfortunately, Nat's voice rang through his head again, 'Always get them off first, trust me on this.' Yeah, good advice, Nat, he thought, trying not to just forget it and finish himself off. Kevin's hand slid beneath Edd's ass, lifting him just enough to thrust in a little deeper. He was so close, but he'd be damned if he finished first. Kevin's voice rang over Edd's lips, a longing moan, trying to entice him over the edge. Cum for me, babe, he thought, just fucking do it already. Patience was never Kevin's virtue.

Edd grasped, looking desperately for anything to hold on to. He was at his limit, and he needed something to tether him to his lover; to consciousness, even. Edd was shaking from the anticipation of his orgasm, and he simply couldn't hold it back any more as Kevin squeezed his cock even tighter. Every square inch of his skin had grown hyper sensitive, making him acutely aware of Kevin's muscular hips slamming into his ass...and he lost it. "K-KEVIN!" He screamed, falling from the peak of ecstasy as his vision black out from the pleasure.

Kevin moaned as he felt Edd's body squeeze tightly around his cock, each thrust pumping him more than he thought he could take. His eyes opened when he heard Edd call his name, only for him to see his boyfriend cumming, stringy translucent lines staining his pale chest. Edd's cock tensed in his palm at each shot, and it pushed him over the line. Kevin's hand went loose, gripping at Edd's side as he began to thrust as hard as he possibly could. The warm, sticky liquid running over his fingers just spurred him on, his voice hoarse, "I, I-nngh, Edd I'm gonna, ah, hnng," his thoughts left him as all at once, electricity shot through him. Kevin lost himself deep inside the soft, lean boy, never once thinking of stopping as he gasped for breath. It wasn't until he felt his stamina drain, his body twitching in ecstasy, that he slowed. Glazed eyes fell over Edd, and he found himself leaning forward. He paid no mind to the liquid coating Edd's chest as he fell into a kiss, pouring every bit of passion he could into it. Kevin might have been exhausted, but he'd never felt like this before, and he wanted Edd to know it. Even if he could never say it.

Edd gave in to the sloppy kiss. He didn't care enough to worry about the mess he'd made on himself; he was far too out of it. He wrapped both of his arms around Kevin's neck, pulling him in as close as possible. They were both panting, and he couldn't think of much to say, other than something completely obvious. "We should do that again some time," he giggled, still riding the high of what they had just done.

Kevin chuckled, looking into the goofy blue eyes of his love-drunk boyfriend as he thought of how to reply. "Yeah, I figured as much, but uh," he smirked, raising an eyebrow, "man, I can't even," he looked away, rolling his eyes, "I'm gonna fucking say it, you know."

Edd furrowed his brows together in confusion. What could he possibly have to say after all that? That it was fantastic? Yes. He wanted to do that again, and soon? Obviously. That Kevin looked absolutely amazing on top of him? Quite so. Edd smiled back at his blushing boyfriend, trying not to worry about whatever it was that he might or might not say, and asked, "So what are you going to say?"

Biting his lip to hold back a snarky laugh, Kevin reached forward with his clean hand, pulling Edd's beanie down halfway over his face, "You're such a fucking Dork." His laughter was rich and light, "You're a Dweeb and it's so fucking amazing I-" his voice fell off, the teasing grin falling, replaced with a tender smile. He leaned in, placing the lightest feathery peck upon Edd's lips, "and I...can't believe you let me into your life after all of that."

Edd could feel his face burn red hot, but there was nothing he could do about it. He covered a giggle with his hand, using the other to pull his beanie up from over his eyes. Edd looked over at the redhead, whose face almost matched his hair. He couldn't believe it, either. "Well, if the past hadn't happened, Kevin, we wouldn't be here now, would we?"

He snorted softly, fingers tracing over Edd's cheekbone, "Yeah, but," Kevin's eyes locked once more with his partner's, taking them in, sealing the memory, "I wasted so much time...when I could have spent it with you." His heart was still pounding, but he found himself tiring. It was all he could do not to put his full weight onto Edd's small frame, and he rolled off to the side. "I," he almost continued, but stopped himself, shaking his head, "no, wait, never mind. It doesn't matter. You're here now. This...this happened," there was a gentleness to Kevin's tone he rarely ever expressed, "and I...I think I just want you to fall asleep with me. Right here. Right now. Just, uh," he sighed, pushing past his pride, "just...can you lay your head on, well...on my chest? And...we can..." Warm eyes fell over Edd's naked, dirtied form, but those eyes only wanted one thing. Him.

Edd took in all of the vulnerability Kevin was giving off. He never spoke like this with him; usually he'd just say something crude when he was trying to flirt with him, not that Edd didn't enjoy it, but this was...a nice change. He liked knowing Kevin had a soft side as well. Edd nodded, scooting closer to the redhead. He laid one leg over Kevin's thighs and let one hand rest on his firm abs, nuzzling his face into Kevin's warm chest. "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy," he mumbled, eyes closing.

Breathing out slowly, Kevin let his arms encircle Edd, an enamoured expression on his lips. He ran his fingers back and forth, eyes closing, as he began to fade off. Still, he couldn't forget that Edd was there, and noticed when the boy's breathing started to smooth out. "Heh," he whispered, his gravel voice soft so as to not wake him, "to think...you think _you're_ the lucky one." The softest laugh escaped him as his mind stilled, and the breathing of his lover became calming white noise. The last thing that passed through his mind before he finally drifted off, was how beautiful the boy looked when he slept. You think you know what you do to me, how you've changed me, he thought, but you don't...and you never will.

* * *

 _Soooo, what'd ya think!? Let me know! Leave a review or you can hit me or anzel up on tumblr (same usernames)._


End file.
